Familiarity
by aquafizzy10
Summary: "So you're telling me," said Percy, licking his lips as he watched the goddess Nemesis move to stand in front of him, "that Hera is at Camp Half-Blood?" "Yes." "As a demigod in disguise?" "Yes." "Trying to, what, understand us?" "Yes." He took in a patient breath, shifting his weight as he shook his head, "Now, why do I find it just a little bit hard to believe you?"


"Give it back to me."

With shadows casting across her face, Nemesis smirked, her smile wicked and almost deranged. Her black hair was pointed in all directions, a consequence of riding her motorcycle without her helmet, which usually kept the frizz down. Her leather jacket was warm against her skin, her whip tied securely at her side. "No."

Hera's eyes narrowed a fraction, but nothing else showed her impending anger. "It is rightfully mine. Give me back what you've taken from me. _Now_."

Nemesis shook her head, chuckling and tutting, wagging her finger at Hera as she kicked herself off of the brick wall she was leaning across. The light that hung above, which belonged to the restaurant on the right side of the alley, flickered as she passed under its pale white rays. "Ah, ah, ah. _I_ didn't steal your feather."

"Obviously not," said Hera sharply. Perhaps her tone was too short with the other goddess, because Nemesis grinned wider, stopping only a few feet away from Hera. Her legs spread, making her stance strong as her fingers ghosted over her belt buckle. "Which one of your children was it, then?"

"Oh no, when did I ever say it was one of _my_ children?" she taunted, "It could have been anyone. Any single demigod could have made a deal with me, and even then, I could have picked one at random to do my chores. The children are always so _useful_ that way, unable to deny a goddess in fear for their lives."

"Then what do you want with it?" asked Hera, letting her arms drop to her sides, at a loss. "It doesn't do very much, Nemesis. It is a feather, a symbol of power. For the sake of the gods, it doesn't even take _ink_. I don't understand why you've had it stolen from me in the first place." Her hazel eyes were bright with a contained fury, despite her calm and almost feeble stature.

Nemesis debated her answer for a moment, then upon seeing something to her satisfaction, bowed her head forward slightly and said simply, "A promise."

"What?" Hera questioned, the word not quite a splutter, but close.

"I promised a demigod to make you better understand their hardships, as you have wronged and hated so many."

Hera let out a long, patient breath, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You're saying that you've stolen my symbol of power because you promised a _child_ you would make me, what? See the light?"

"Precisely."

"And how do you manage to do that? Do you have a presentation ready? A PowerPoint with a laser-pointer? Shall I sit down for this?" Hera spread her hands, gesticulating as she spoke.

Nemesis' dark brown eyes narrowed, "Your sarcasm is not appreciated, _my lady_. I just want to make you a deal."

"A deal," Hera repeated, staring at her with a quizzical expression.

She shrugged, her leather jacket squeaking slightly as she did so. "It isn't me who has your feather, it's the demigod who commissioned me. My deal is this: go to Camp Half-Blood and find the demigod, find your feather, and do so _mercifully_."

"Is that all?" sneered Hero, crossing her arms, the strings hanging from the tip of her scarf getting caught between them.

"No, no…" said Nemesis with an amused expression. "You have to do so… all while being a teenage demigod yourself."

Hera blinked, inclining her head slightly, "I'm sorry, but I don't see how such a thing is _possible_."

"It's not hard," whispered Nemesis, moving from her spot to circle the older goddess. "Agree to it, and your powers will be stripped from you by power of the Styx. You'll be a demigod, and a teenager. You won't look like yourself, you won't feel like yourself, and you'll wake up in Camp Half-Blood in the morning."

"Will I remember?"

A laugh escaped the younger woman's lips, "Of course! Even I am not _that_ cruel. How else will you complete your task?"

"Why should I do this? Why should I not go to my husband right now and make him take it back by force?"

"Because he would probably kill the children and half of the city in his fit of rage. Besides, Hera, dearest…. You're not particularly popular with Olympus right now. Perhaps, if their children were fond of you, you could be the mother of the gods once more."

"Are you implying I am no longer their mother?"

"Never. I'm simply stating that they no longer see you as one."

Hera nearly lost her breath, swallowing for a moment as she thought the words over. "I… will this be difficult?"

"Extremely."

"Then I agree."

"Swear on the Styx."

"_I swear on the River Styx_."

Nemesis smirked, "Wonderful."


End file.
